Her Sister
by fantasia-xx
Summary: A What If Story, which Sookie has a sister that takes the fancy of both Bill and Eric. Sookie and Bill's POV mainly, but also Eric and O/C please read and review : will eventually turn to M
1. Chapter 1

**Her Sister**

**This story is almost a "what if?" because Sookie doesn't have a sister in the show, obviously. But my thinking is... **_**what if Sookie had a sister that took Eric and Bill's interest, leaving Sookie to do what she wants with her life? **_**I know the story sounds a bit stupid, but still read anyway, and review to tell me where I should go with the story.**

**Thanks! I love you all! **

**DISCLAIMER: True Blood is not mine, but Stephanie Stackhouse, Sookie's sister, is, and so is Liam Jaber, a Fellowship of the Sun member, who plays a very big part in the story later...**

**So Stephanie Stackhouse and Liam Jaber are both copyrighted by me **

**Chapter One**

!

"Who in the world would be calling at this time of the night?" I muttered to myself. It was 2 in the morning, and I just got home from my night shift at Merlotte's. It had been a long night, with slow business all round, which was particularly unusual for a Saturday night. Everyone in Bon Temps, Louisiana, will go out of their way to make it to Merlotte's for some portion of the evening. But a new guy came in tonight, and almost purposefully sat in my area.

But more on that later.

"Hello?" I tried to remain polite, but it didn't work successfully.

"Hi Sook! It's Stephanie, your big sister."

"Oh hey honey! How have you been?"

"Pretty good, but listen. I'm coming to Bon Temps for a few days. I want to see you, because it's been too long. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Yeah I'd love it. When are you coming?"

"Sunday. I will be gone by Wednesday."

"Alright. I'm going to bed Steph. See you Sunday."

Hanging up the phone, and strongly contemplating whether or not to have a shower before I go to bed, the phone rings again.

"Steph, if that's you again, I swear to-"

"Ms Stackhouse, I'm Liam Jaber. I believe you served me my dinner tonight?"

"Yeah... how did you get my number?"

"Never mind that fact. All you need to know is, I'm with the Fellowship of the Sun, and God needs you to stop these monsters from taking a world that doesn't belong to them!"

"Now look here Mr Jaber, vampires may be different, but there is nothing wrong with different in this world! It makes it all the more interesting. I'm dating a vampire, and it's one of the best things that I have ever done with my life! _I'm happy!"_

"That stupid vampire will kill you or turn you eventually Sookie! I would be a better guy for you. And I will do everything in my power to prove that to you. Goodnight."

How calm and collected he sounded was the real thing that scared me about him. _And I will do everything in my power to prove that to you. _Prove _what?_

It was too much for me, I broke down in tears, for possibly the first time in what felt like forever. And then someone was banging on the door.

"SOOKIE! LET ME IN!" Bill's voice is recognisable anywhere. His lacks of manners, however, were not. Being a man from the War, he was incredibly old-fashioned, treating women right, all of that. Being a vampire, he could not enter a house unless he was invited in.

Opening the door carefully, Bill looked _horrified. _His eyes were pitch black, and there was blood on his fangs. "Please come in Bill." He came in without a minute's hesitation, and his arms immediately went to my cheeks, tilting my face up so I was forced to look at him. "WHAT HAPPENED." He almost yelled at me. "This guy from the Fellowship of the Sun called me up, and he said he would do everything in his power to show that he would be better for me than you are!"I collapsed in his arms, knowing that he would help me out when needed. "Sookie, you will be fine. If he even _thinks _about touching you again, he will have to deal with me."

I always feel safer with Bill around.

"I'm going to take you to Fangtasia."

**Bill**

If the Fellowship of the Sun was fucking around with Sookie, using her to get to me or Eric, things were going to get very very ugly.

I needed to alert Eric, to make sure that all the precautions that were necessary would be taken in order to keep Sookie safe. I have been alive for 140 years; it doesn't matter if I die now.

I took Sookie into my arms and ran faster than ever before to my grey Cadillac and we made it to Fangtasia faster than Eric would normally be finished with a woman. Pam was out the front, carding humans as she usually does. She took one look at us, and immediately used her very rare vampire humour, and asked "Is she bleeding? I'd be more than happy to clean up" But the look on my face literally shut her up. "She's not hurt, but her safety has been compromised, we need to see Eric **now." **She ushered us in, and Eric was in front of us in a heartbeat.

He took one look at the horror on Sookie's face, and the pure anger on my face, and he completely understood what's going on.

"Give Sookie to me Bill. She needs to lie down. Once she is rested and well, I will need to speak with her."

I was incredibly reluctant at first, knowing that his feelings for Sookie echoed my own, but as he is much older than I am, I had to comply or risk something worse.

Eric took Sookie out of my arms, placed her into his own, and they disappeared without a trace.

**Eric **

The smell of her blood hit me almost immediately. She was more delectable than any mere woman I have seen in my life. I had to struggle to keep my fangs retracted and my mouth from going to my neck. She smiled at me in an almost dreamy way, and it almost makes me smile when she is happy because of me and not because of Bill.

"Do you want to sleep for a little while? The leather couch is incredibly comfortable; you will be the first person to test it." I was expecting her to say yes, but the answer I got was the opposite to even my expectations. Who would have thought that these three words would mean so much to me?

All she said to me was "Kiss me Eric."

My hands took her face gently, trying to raise the colour that I would never get again in her cheeks, and our lips met immediately.

Her lips felt so wonderful against my own, knowing that they can hold their own against lips that have had a thousand years worth of experience. My tongue glossed over her lips gently, trying to get them to part. Once they did, her breath felt so wonderful in my mouth, shaking me to the core, and every moan that I could feel was making my black dress pants tighter and tighter.

Her tongue licked one of my fangs, which was almost enough to push me over the edge. "You really want to do this Sookie?" But I knew what the answer would be.

After all, sex with me _is_ unforgettable.

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter One! Hope you like it!**

**Please Read and review, and stay tuned for chapter two, I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Sister**

**This story is almost a "what if?" because Sookie doesn't have a sister in the show, obviously. But my thinking is... **_**what if Sookie had a sister that took Eric and Bill's interest, leaving Sookie to do what she wants with her life? **_**I know the story sounds a bit stupid, but still read anyway, and review to tell me where I should go with the story.**

**Thanks! I love you all! **

**DISCLAIMER: True Blood is not mine, but Stephanie Stackhouse, Sookie's sister, is, and so is Liam Jaber, a Fellowship of the Sun member, who plays a very big part in the story later...**

**So Stephanie Stackhouse and Liam Jaber are both copyrighted by me **

**Chapter One**

!

"Who in the world would be calling at this time of the night?" I muttered to myself. It was 2 in the morning, and I just got home from my night shift at Merlotte's. It had been a long night, with slow business all round, which was particularly unusual for a Saturday night. Everyone in Bon Temps, Louisiana, will go out of their way to make it to Merlotte's for some portion of the evening. But a new guy came in tonight, and almost purposefully sat in my area.

But more on that later.

"Hello?" I tried to remain polite, but it didn't work successfully.

"Hi Sook! It's Stephanie, your big sister."

"Oh hey honey! How have you been?"

"Pretty good, but listen. I'm coming to Bon Temps for a few days. I want to see you, because it's been too long. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Yeah I'd love it. When are you coming?"

"Sunday. I will be gone by Wednesday."

"Alright. I'm going to bed Steph. See you Sunday."

Hanging up the phone, and strongly contemplating whether or not to have a shower before I go to bed, the phone rings again.

"Steph, if that's you again, I swear to-"

"Ms Stackhouse, I'm Liam Jaber. I believe you served me my dinner tonight?"

"Yeah... how did you get my number?"

"Never mind that fact. All you need to know is, I'm with the Fellowship of the Sun, and God needs you to stop these monsters from taking a world that doesn't belong to them!"

"Now look here Mr Jaber, vampires may be different, but there is nothing wrong with different in this world! It makes it all the more interesting. I'm dating a vampire, and it's one of the best things that I have ever done with my life! _I'm happy!"_

"That stupid vampire will kill you or turn you eventually Sookie! I would be a better guy for you. And I will do everything in my power to prove that to you. Goodnight."

How calm and collected he sounded was the real thing that scared me about him. _And I will do everything in my power to prove that to you. _Prove _what?_

It was too much for me, I broke down in tears, for possibly the first time in what felt like forever. And then someone was banging on the door.

"SOOKIE! LET ME IN!" Bill's voice is recognisable anywhere. His lacks of manners, however, were not. Being a man from the War, he was incredibly old-fashioned, treating women right, all of that. Being a vampire, he could not enter a house unless he was invited in.

Opening the door carefully, Bill looked _horrified. _His eyes were pitch black, and there was blood on his fangs. "Please come in Bill." He came in without a minute's hesitation, and his arms immediately went to my cheeks, tilting my face up so I was forced to look at him. "WHAT HAPPENED." He almost yelled at me. "This guy from the Fellowship of the Sun called me up, and he said he would do everything in his power to show that he would be better for me than you are!"I collapsed in his arms, knowing that he would help me out when needed. "Sookie, you will be fine. If he even _thinks _about touching you again, he will have to deal with me."

I always feel safer with Bill around.

"I'm going to take you to Fangtasia."

**Bill**

If the Fellowship of the Sun was fucking around with Sookie, using her to get to me or Eric, things were going to get very very ugly.

I needed to alert Eric, to make sure that all the precautions that were necessary would be taken in order to keep Sookie safe. I have been alive for 140 years; it doesn't matter if I die now.

I took Sookie into my arms and ran faster than ever before to my grey Cadillac and we made it to Fangtasia faster than Eric would normally be finished with a woman. Pam was out the front, carding humans as she usually does. She took one look at us, and immediately used her very rare vampire humour, and asked "Is she bleeding? I'd be more than happy to clean up" But the look on my face literally shut her up. "She's not hurt, but her safety has been compromised, we need to see Eric **now." **She ushered us in, and Eric was in front of us in a heartbeat.

He took one look at the horror on Sookie's face, and the pure anger on my face, and he completely understood what's going on.

"Give Sookie to me Bill. She needs to lie down. Once she is rested and well, I will need to speak with her."

I was incredibly reluctant at first, knowing that his feelings for Sookie echoed my own, but as he is much older than I am, I had to comply or risk something worse.

Eric took Sookie out of my arms, placed her into his own, and they disappeared without a trace.

**Eric **

The smell of her blood hit me almost immediately. She was more delectable than any mere woman I have seen in my life. I had to struggle to keep my fangs retracted and my mouth from going to my neck. She smiled at me in an almost dreamy way, and it almost makes me smile when she is happy because of me and not because of Bill.

"Do you want to sleep for a little while? The leather couch is incredibly comfortable; you will be the first person to test it." I was expecting her to say yes, but the answer I got was the opposite to even my expectations. Who would have thought that these three words would mean so much to me?

All she said to me was "Kiss me Eric."

My hands took her face gently, trying to raise the colour that I would never get again in her cheeks, and our lips met immediately.

Her lips felt so wonderful against my own, knowing that they can hold their own against lips that have had a thousand years worth of experience. My tongue glossed over her lips gently, trying to get them to part. Once they did, her breath felt so wonderful in my mouth, shaking me to the core, and every moan that I could feel was making my black dress pants tighter and tighter.

Her tongue licked one of my fangs, which was almost enough to push me over the edge. "You really want to do this Sookie?" But I knew what the answer would be.

After all, sex with me _is_ unforgettable.

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter One! Hope you like it!**

**Please Read and review, and stay tuned for chapter two, I love you all!**

**Her Sister- Chapter Two**

**A/N: I still do not own True Blood. *Sad face***

**This chapter is most definitely rated M, for the coarse language, and the detailed sex. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, added the story to their favourites, whatever. You are all fantastic.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Sookie**

I didn't know what came over me. I was so sure that I was in love with Bill, even the possibility that he could be the one for me. Yet, here I was, almost certainly about to make love with Eric.

_Yet I don't care what anyone thinks. _

It's simply fantastic.

Our tongues collided pretty passionately as his hands cupped my breasts, teasing them through the thin fabric of my favourite yellow halter top. His lips left mine, but they moved in an almost teasing but lazy way down to the one sensitive spot on my neck, where it joins to my shoulder. More and more moans began to escape from my mouth, and he hadn't taken a piece of clothing off me yet!

Oops. Spoke too soon.

His hands moved behind my neck, as he undid the strings on my halter top faster than most men would be able to think about taking off any hot women's clothes. And, knowing the minds of most men my own age, _that's the one thing that they would think about the fastest. _

And people want to know why I prefer men with old-fashioned values.

Lucky for Eric, I wasn't wearing a bra that day, so his mouth found its way to my nipples faster than usual. His tongue swirled around both peaks until they were bullet-hard. His hand moved down my stomach towards my thighs, as I decided it was time to get him just a bit more naked. My hands moved to the top of his white linen shirt, and unfortunately I had to wrench my mouth from his in order to take the shirt off. His body looked more glamorous and divine than anything I have ever seen before.

Eric looked slightly worried, because I wasn't doing anything, but when he saw that I was simply admiring his incredible body. "I guess I exceeded your expectations?" he asked. When I didn't respond, he took my hand, and put it inside his pants, right on the bulge that just seemed to get bigger and bigger. Smiling me that wicked smile that I love from him, he took my skirt off, and threw the clothing into a pile on the other side of the room as my hand found the zipper of his pants and we both slipped out of the last barriers between ourselves being separate, and the imminent of us joining together and becoming one.

His lips found my neck again, trying to relax me for what was about to happen next.

His fingers stroked down my body, over my breasts, down my stomach, towards my crotch. I was shaking with anticipation about what I knew that he was going to do to me.

The first finger (he has such long fingers) came in, and a moan that sounded a lot like a squeak escaped my lips. Another two fingers came in, and he used those to work my clit hard. I knew that he could smell the juices in my body long before I could sense it myself, but I seemed to have come a lot quicker than Bill would ever be able to do. Even I could tell he was just making sure that my body was very well oiled and more than ready to accommodate him.

When his fingers finally left my body, I was almost shaking with excitement as he positioned himself at my opening.

When Bill can be almost gentle to make sure that I wasn't hurt, Eric was the complete opposite.

He pushed hard into me, and I screamed with pleasure. Even though he made sure that I was as oiled as possible, it was still a hard fit for him, because it seemed that he just kept growing and throbbing, which made the sex even better for him and me.

He wouldn't take himself out of my body. Instead, he began to thrust and rock inside me, to the point that I was more than ready to come all over him. When I did come, for the second time that night, I could see and feel nothing but pure pleasure and desire, my arms went around him, and it felt like his was the only thing that mattered to me.

I could feel it when he too had his release inside me, because the intense pleasure that came from him started to relax, as we kissed again, and I fell asleep in his arms.

Well, _almost. _

Two people (well, one was a vampire), burst into the room, and were horrified as to what they saw.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH SOOKIE ERIC?"

"SOOKIE, YOU'RE BANGING TWO VAMPIRES? NICE!"

**A/N: ooooooo! Cliffhanger! **

**Hope you stayed tuned for chapter three, not only for the possibility of a catfight, vampire style, but because Sookie's sister will make her first appearance!**

**Please read and review, I love you all!**


End file.
